Chapter 1: Meet Johnny's younger Brother
by KingNaRu122
Summary: <html><head></head>Jonathan's younger brother, James, came from nowhere and suddenly found him in Hotel Transylvania</html>


**Hotel Transylvania: Story Continues**

**(Chapter 1: Meet Johnny's younger Brother)**

**(inside hotel's floor)**

After all the birthday celebration, Mavis decided to follow Jonathan on his 'adventure' to go to Hawaii after she has got permission from his dear father, Count Dracula. Dracula at first did not want to let go of his only child or daughter but he also does not want to see his daughter 'suffers'. "Johnny, please watch my daughter for me…you're the only one I can trust…" Said Dracula. "Ah, don't worry Drac, I will!" Add Johnny. "Ha haa…Don't worry Drac I believe you can trust him." Said Frank. "You better watch her! I'll kick your ass if you don't!" yelled Eunice.

**( a boy with red hair and blue hoodie watching weirdly Hotel Transylvania from a mountain near the hotel)**

"Hmm? What is this place…? It's pretty creepy…I think I should check it out." Said that boy.

**(in the hotel)**

He was wearing a werewolf mask because he was having a party at some other places so the monsters there did not know if he was a human or zombie. The boy looked at the inside of the hotel weirdly. He then whispered to himself "I've never seen this kind of hotel before…What kind of hotel is this? And everyone is dressing like real monsters, gotta admit that's really cool!"

**(outside of the hotel)**

While Jonathan was in his way to get fresh air out of the hotel, the boy 'shockedly' said "Brother! What are you doing here! And why are they dressing like real monsters!" said the boy while slowly 'yell' at Jonathan. "What!? Who are you…? And why are you calling me brother?" Jonathan said while scratching his head. The boy then opened his mask and show his real face. "It's me! Your bro, James!" said the boy. 'Wha…! James! What are you doing here!?" "I was going to say the same thing, bro!" yelled the both of them. Both of them heard someone is coming from behind, James quickly put on his mask. It was Mavis, James was like because he quickly put his mask on. "W-what is wrong Johnny? You look like you're seeing a ghost… I know I'm a vampire… but please don't make that kind of face, please… hahahaaa!" said Mavis happily. "Oh, Hi! Who is this guy, Johnny, I think you two were talking each other earlier." Said Mavis. "Well… uh, this is my new friend! His name is James! James, Mavis, Mavis, James." tells Johnny. "H-hi! I just got here, so… um, can you guys show me this place for while? If you don't mind." Said James awkwardly. "Sure thing! It's not a big deal. C'mon, we'll show you this hotel, I'm this hotel owner's daughter, so It'll be just fine." Said Mavis. "So, how old are you by the way…?" asked James. "Me? I'm a hundred and eighteen… What about you?" Answered Mavis. "A hundred and eighte-ugh!" James was going to yell it but Jonathan slapped James' back. "Hey! What the heck!" yelled James. "Well there was a big sized mosquito so I was just chasing it away. Uh, can I talk to James for a while, Mavis? "Sure, baby" said Mavis while smiling at blushing Jonathan. Jonathan brought James to a more quiet place so they can talk without worrying. "Dude, she called you 'baby', you've got a girlfriend!? Hahaa, awesome! Gotta tell dad about this, He'll be proud of you, hahaha!" said James with a big smile on his face. "Listen, what are you doing here? How did you find this place? How did you find me?" asked Jonathan rapidly. "Wow wow wow, dude. I can't answer all those questions if you asked to me like that…" said James. "Okay… first of all… How did you get here…?" "Well… do you remember when you said you wanna go for an adventure? I heard you told that to mom and dad, so I decided to follow you without you expecting me. I thought it would be really funny. I already ask mom and dad, so you don't have to worry about it." "Ok, listen to me bro, don't take that mask off okay?" told Jonathan. "But w-why? Because, the monsters here are real!" yelled Jonathan slowly. "You can't be serious… Those are real monsters?!" "Yes! They are real! I know it sounds crazy but just look at the skeletons! It's real!" said Jonathan. "Why are you two taking so long time…?" Mavis interrupted. "We were discussing something just now… hehe, sorry." Said Jonathan with face smile on his face. "Oh, I before I almost forgot, how old are you, James?" "Me, I'm a hundred and fifteen…" said James with a confident smile, James is really a good 'actor'. "I'm really sorry James but I am seriously sleepy right now, it's day already, have you check-in already?" "No I haven't, where is the check-in counter?" asked James. "I asked my dad to give a free room for you since you're a traveler just like us, he said it's okay so here is the room's key, I don't know if the room is good or bad, so I'm sorry if it's a bad room." Said Mavis. "No, no ,no. This is great! Thanks, Mavis!" Said James happily. "It's fine, huargh, I'm going to sleep so, since you sleep in the night, Johnny, I'm really sorry because I can't stay under sunlight. It'll kill me." Said Mavis. "No, it's fine Mavis my baby. Have a nice dream, okay!" "Okay, see ya." "Since when did you meet here, dude? By the way, let me guess, she's a vampire, am I right?" "She IS a vampire, everyone can see it. Well, since we got much time, I think I'll tell you the story 'bout how I met her.

**(Chapter 1: END)**


End file.
